


Whispers

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Peter/Derek somnophilia? As in, Peter drugs Derek and then has his way with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter always enjoyed the times when Derek stayed with him. The boy was, after all, his favorite nephew. Such a trusting boy. Not one to say no when his uncle offered him a drink. Certainly not one to mention how it didn’t taste particularly appetizing as he gulped it down.   
As those pretty eyes of his started to droop and the particular variety of wolfsbane took it’s toll, Peter could hardly help but think again how much he loved his sister’s son.

Once Derek’s breathing went slow and even, Peter pushed him over on the couch so he was sprawled out carelessly.He pushed Derek’s shirt up, running short nails over the developing muscles along the boy’s stomach and watching the scratches heal right back up.

Only then did he roughly grab at Derek’s hips and flip him onto his stomach. “Aren’t we just asking for it?” he muttered, running his hands over the firm globes of Derek’s ass cheeks through the smooth material of his basketball shorts.

A tug down confirmed that his sweet little nephew hadn’t changed after practice, still wearing his jockstrap. “Little slut,” Peter said, slapping Derek’s cheeks hard enough to bring a blush up on the skin.

He wouldn’t have as much time as he’d like with this, not without risking actually poisoning the boy. A shame, really. He made short work of shoving down his own pants, pulling Derek’s limp form up to rut between those prefect cheeks.

Even with the wolfsbane, Derek was reacting to the stimulation of his hole. Quiet, little moans. He was made for this. Eventually Peter would have to teach him just how much he really needed a thick cock in his slutty little hole.

"That’s it," Peter cooed, grinding in just enough that the head of his cock was catching on the boy’s hole. "Good boy."

He rolled his hips in a circle, feeling Derek’s hole clench at the tip of his dick, trying to get more of it.

"You like that, Derek? I know you do." He pressed down, letting his body weight slowly force his dick inside that too tight heat. It was only slicked by the precome leaking out of Peter’s cock.

Derek could take it. He’d taken it plenty of times before.

By the time he was balls deep, the sleepy whimpers had become punched out grunts. Needy little things.

Peter ground in deep, feeling the clench and involuntary shiver that went through the boy. “You need this,” he whispered in Derek’s ear, lips brushing against it. “You need so badly to be filled. You’ll start looking at your teammates in the locker room after your next practice.”

He pulled out almost completely before fucking back in with one brutal stroke. Clawed hand dug into Derek’s hip to hold him in place for the sort of fucking the poor boy could never hope to find with anyone human. Hard enough that the couch rattled and shifted with each punishing thrust.

"Think about how one of the teenage cocks might feel in you," Peter hissed, letting it sink into Derek’s subconscious. So much more susceptible with the wolfsbane in his system, after all. "To be used by it. Maybe they’d tie you down against the bench. You couldn’t fight back. Not without exposing what you are to them. Helpless."

Like he was now. Derek’s mouth was slack against the couch cushion, eyes half closed in a stupor. Fucked out.

"You’d take them. All those little cocks. But it wouldn’t be enough, right?" Peter ground in deep at the ‘question’. "The only time you’re satisfied is when your dear, sweet uncle is fucking your little cunt."

He reached down beneath the boy, finding his little cock hard in the pouch of the jockstrap. He gave it a quick squeeze before going back to fucking the boy raw and red.

"Take it," he said, letting his own orgasm come and not trying to fight it down as his thrust become more animalistic and rough.The need to mark Derek, to mark him so deep inside was enough to keep him from pulling out. "Take it, you little bitch."

When the last shocks past, he let his softening cock slip out and fell back against the arm of the couch. “Good boy,” Peter said, watching a trickle of come leak out.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a few more visits for Derek to start showing sign that the whispers in his ear was affecting him. His eyes started wandering down toward Peter’s crotch before he’d catch himself and flush a shameful red. His cute little cock so hard in his shorts, leaking precum as soon as he came inside the apartment.

Peter pretended he didn’t smell it. Pretended he didn’t smell the frustration and need practically oozing from the boy’s pores lately.  
He would wait for Derek to approach him outside of their little drugged episodes. And he didn’t have to wait long when Derek showed up not too long after his basketball practice one day, unannounced.

"Uncle Peter?" His cock was already tenting those shorts out obscenely and his lips looked bitten raw and pink. But more importantly there was a scent on him. A stranger’s scent all over the boy, making Peter both thrilled and want to claw him up to change it.

"What’s wrong, Derek?" he asked instead, forcing down those instincts with a practiced ease. He could take a guess as to what happened, but he was curious as to who it happened with.

"I—" Derek began, biting his lip again before soothing it with his tongue. "—I think something’s wrong with me?"

He made it into a question and Peter knew he’d gotten him where he’d been leading him for weeks now.

Peter put on his most sympathetic look, walking to the couch so the boy would follow him to a more comfortable location for this. “What do you mean? Should I call your mother?”

Derek whimpered, shaking his head quickly as he sat down gingerly. Like he was still feeling a little uncomfortable. Peter had to keep from smirking at the thought. “No! Can we keep this between us?”

"Of course, Derek," he assured him. "Tell me what happened."

He watched the boy shift against the couch, eyes fluttering slightly as it must have put pressure on his abused little hole. “I skipped practice,” Derek said quietly. Ashamed. “I keep having these thoughts about the guys in the locker room. I never had them before, I swear.”

Peter hummed, nodding like he wasn’t judging Derek for admitting to this. He could already feel himself starting to harden even without getting to the meat of the story. “Go on.”

"I was just gonna walk home, but it was raining out and, and, he just asked me if I needed a ride back home," Derek babbled, hands on his knobby knees in an attempt to not touch himself. "It was a deputy, so it wasn’t like it was dangerous."

One of the Sherrif’s men? Peter would have to figure out which one and secure a repeat performance to watch. From a safe distance if the man turned out to be less than amiable to sharing.

He gave Derek a smile he’d seen on his sister a thousand times, one that encouraged people to continue without saying anything about what she was thinking. It was familiar enough to the boy that he did so without hesitation.

"He was just so nice, you know?" Derek said, looking utterly pathetic. "He—he said he had a kid too. And he’d be so mad if he caught his son walking alone on the road like that."

Peter tried very hard to keep from actually rolling his eyes at the little diversion there. But at least that would help narrow down his search. He reached over to put his hand on Derek’s as though for support.

"And I couldn’t stop myself," Derek cried, throwing himself at his uncle for a hug. "He smelled so good."

Peter pulled him in, letting the boy sit on his lap as he rubbed those shoulders that held so much promise at growing broader. He could feel Derek’s little hard on rubbing against his stomach even as the boy didn’t seem aware of it. “What did you do, Derek?” he asked, voice going sly. He wanted to hear all the dirty little details. “Tell me everything.”

His nephew sniffled against his neck in shame. “I grabbed him.”

"Where did you grab him, sweetheart?" Peter asked, letting his touches linger now.

"His d-dick," Derek said, stumbling over the word in front of his uncle. It was vulgar enough that Peter felt a little thrill go through him that all his hard work really was paying off. He’d made the boy into an innocent little slut. "He pushed my hand off, but I couldn’t stop."

Peter shifted Derek closer, letting one hand drift down to the waistband of basketball shorts, but stopping there for now. “What did you do?”

"I wanted it in me," Derek whispered like a secret. 

The smirk this time wasn’t hidden, but only because Derek’s face was tucked in against his neck. Peter ran his fingers through the short hair on the nape of Derek’s neck, soothing and encouraging him on. “Oh?”

"I don’t know what I keep thinking these things," Derek said quickly, almost pushing away if there hadn’t been firm hands to keep him just where he was.

"Oh, Derek," Peter cooed. "You can’t control thoughts like that. They just happen."

Derek was still against him, hands holding onto Peter’s shirt as he accepted the words without hesitation. “I put it in my mouth,” he said. Fearful like he fully expected Peter to say something cruel about it.

And how could he hurt his sweet little nephew’s feelings like that? “Did you?” he asked instead. “Did you like it?”

He could feel Derek nodding against his shoulder, his legs tightening around Peter’s waist at the memory of it. “Yeah,” Derek whispered. “It was so big, but it fit all the way in.”

Because Peter had taken his sweet time in breaking him of his gag reflex each time he’d fucked into Derek’s slack mouth, letting the boy swallow down all the evidence of his indiscretions.

"He fucked your mouth," Peter supplied, feeling as those words went through Derek with a shiver.

"Y-yeah." Derek was moving his hips now, unconscious little nudges to work cock against his uncle’s stomach. He wouldn’t realize he was even doing it until Peter pointed it out to him. "He fucked my mouth. It felt so good, Uncle Peter. I didn’t even think it would, but it did."

Peter finally let his fingers move down past the waistband of Derek’s shorts, cupping one of his round little ass cheeks and pulling to expose his little hole beneath the fabric. “Is that all you did?”

Derek shook his head, pulling back from Peter’s shoulder to show how flushed he was from everything. “I pulled my shorts down and he, uh, he fucked my ass.”

"Did you like it?" Peter asked, pressing a finger in to find where Derek was still wet with cum through the silky fabric. He pushed in until the material wouldn’t give anymore.

"Yes!" Derek yelped, fingers digging into Peter’s shoulders almost painfully. "Uncle Peter, what are you—"

Peter chuckled, watching as Derek pressed his ass back to take more in his hole. “It’s okay. I’m going to help you with these urges, Derek. Like I did before.”

Derek looked so hopeful for a moment that it truly took all of Peter’s composure to merely smile and nod at him as he pulled those shorts down to find him still in the jockstrap just as he’d been trained to be.

"I’ll show you what you need," he promised darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

It hadn't taken long to figure out which Deputy had the luck of playing good Samaritan just as Derek gave into his training. Peter had merely needed to the station to look for the one who positively reeked of shame and barely concealed lust.

It was too easy, really.

And the icing on the cake, what got Peter all excited? Was the fact that the man was sporting a wedding ring. Like this was gift wrapped for him to pull the poor sap further into his plans with that bit of blackmail all ready to go.

He took his time with this, stringing poor, naive little Derek along with his 'reluctance' to fuck his own nephew. Telling him it would be wrong, a grievous breach of the trust his sister and alpha had placed in him. Then he watched as Derek's frustration built, how he was half hard almost all the time now, scent exuding an arousal that had his sisters wrinkling their noses and his mother shipping him back to staying with his uncle until he could control himself.

Only then did Peter bring up the deputy who had helped him out. A passing mention. Just enough to get the idea in the boy's head so he would think it was his own.

It only took a day before Derek was skipping out of school and making his way to the address Peter had 'accidentally' left out. A cruiser was in the driveway next to a little boy's bike, but no other car was there. Just the esteemed Deputy Stilinski was home, the son at school like Derek should have been and the wife at her own employment.

He watched as Derek chewed his lip nervously, looking around as he stood in front of the door. He didn't see Peter. He never saw Peter no matter how often he followed the boy. Once Derek's need overpowered his shame, he knocked on the door with three quick beats. And then again when an answer didn't come fast enough.

"Please, please," Derek begged under his breath, starting to get antsy. "Please open." Even from his safe distance away, Peter could see how Derek's little cock was tenting out his shorts. A little wet patch was starting to show as the prospect of being fucked had him oozing precum.

The door opened, revealing Stilinski still in his work uniform. He looked surprised by what he found waiting for him, mouth turning down into a stern frown and cheeks flushing red with that delicious shame. "Derek, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around for an nosy neighbors.

"I need," Derek said, voice low and desperate as he rubbed his little bulge without even seeming to realize what his hands were doing. "I need you to help me."

Stilinski smelled like equal parts shame and lust as his eyes were forced down to where the boy was touching himself so brazenly. He looked as though he was steeling himself, shaking his head like that would help. "I can't--"

"Please," Derek begged so sweetly, reaching forward to take Stilinski's hand and press it against his little teenage cock. "I need it."

And the slight delay as the man's fingers twitched against Derek's cock before he jerked his hand back was enough to let Peter know he hadn't been wrong about this. Peter smirked to himself as Stilinski grabbed Derek by the arm to drag him into the house and away from prying eyes. No doubt with all the intentions of turning the boy down as politely as he could manage in private. Good men were so very predictable after all. "Derek, this can't happen. It was a mistake--"

Peter slipped forward, through the yards now that they were inside, making his way to one of the windows to keep watching the show.

"I won't tell anyone," Derek promised like his kind Uncle Peter didn't count. He was crowded up against Stilinski, working at removing the man's belt. It was almost amusing how weak the attempts to shove Derek's hands away were. "You don't understand. I need it. I can't stop thinking about it."

"Derek." Stilinski gave a proper attempt at pushing Derek away only now that his belt was off and pants unfastened.  "Son. This isn't you."

Derek was deaf to anything that might stop him, desperate to be filled up after so many nights Peter spent teasing him while he slept. Once the boy fell to his knees and pulled down on those pants to reveal Stilinski's only half hard dick, Peter pulled out his phone to begin filming as Derek whined, mouthing and sucking at the man's cock like he was starved for it. He shifted in place on his knees, frantic in his need now that it was right in front of him.

"Derek," Stilinski groaned, firm hands on the boy's shoulders and in his hair. Peter liked to think the black of Derek's hair framed that gold wedding band perfectly for the camera. "This isn't right."

Derek tilted his head up toward Stilinski, pink tongue out for the fat cock to rest against. He traced the underside of Stilinski's dick with his tongue a few times before pulling back to jerk him off with both hands. "Fuck me. Fuck my mouth," Derek begged.

Peter would cherish catching the moment of shock on Stilinski's face before he was guiding Derek's wet mouth forward to take the head of his cock. Made all the better as Derek moaned in delight and his eyes rolled back as he got what he craved so much as inch by inch was fed to him until he was twitching and whining as his face was buried in the patch of light hair around the base of Stilinski's dick, balls resting against his chin.

"Fuck, I've never, " Stilinski muttered, reluctantly pulling Derek's head back before fucking back in, slow at first but building quickly. "You're taking it all. Claudia never--"

He cut himself off at the mention of his darling wife, fucking Derek's throat viciously now. Merely using him as the fucktoy that Peter had turned him into over time. It made Peter have to switch hands holding the phone to rub himself as his own cock pressed against the confines of his pants.  
  
Derek whined and gurgled each time Stilinski bottomed out, taking it so well. His cheeks were pink and chine shiny with drool and the precum Stilinski was feeding him with that thick cock. The boy tugged at his own shorts as he let Stilinski do all the work in fucking his throat. He arched his back, giving a perfect view of his round, little ass as he shoved trembling fingers into his greedy hole.

"You want me to fuck you?" Stilinski asked, slowing down his movements as he watched Derek finger himself. He kept just the head of his cock in Derek's mouth, biting his lip as Derek suckled him greedily. "You want that?"

Like consent would have made this perfectly fine.

Derek turned his eyes up to the man, blinking as though in a daze before he nodded, so loathe to let that dick leave his mouth.

"Fuck," Stilinski whispered, pulling Derek's head back until his dick pulled out with a sucking, wet pop and the boy whined in displeasure. "I got you, I got you," he continued, pulling Derek up onto his feet.

The good deputy looked around the room before settling on the dining room table where he pulled the boy to bend him over the end of it. The edge of the table was high enough that Derek had to go up onto his toes to present his ass to the man.

"Fuck me," Derek begged, clawing helplessly against the table runner and mail that had been carelessly left there. "Please. I'm so empty. I need you to fill me up. Give me your cum."

And Stilinski might have been a good man, but he wasn't a saint, it would seem. He shoved his cock in, fucking Derek in rough, frantic movements that had the table rattling against the chairs. "You can't talk like that," Stilinski growled.

"Fill me," Derek crooned, so pleased to finally have something in his ass. Just like he was meant to be, ass up and presenting himself for a good breeding. "Fill me so good."

Stilinski cursed again, unbuttoning his uniform top as he seemed to be overheating from Derek's little display. He didn't stop fucking the boy, one hand on Derek's shoulder to pull him back onto his cock. "I'll fill you up. Fuck you right full."

Peter licked his lips, so pleased that this was going even better than he'd hoped. He gripped himself through his jeans, rubbing hard in time with the fucking his sweet little nephew was getting.

Derek drooled against the table, squirming and whining on that cock since the position he was in didn't allow him to fuck back on it as he so desperately wanted. All he was capable of doing was just taking what was being given to him. The expression on his face was one of complete bliss as each wet slap brought Stilinski closer and closer to cumming in him like he'd been trained to crave.

"Fuck, you take it so well," Stilinski muttered, cheeks and neck flushed red from the exertion of fucking the boy. "Like you're made for this." He hunched over, smothering Derek's body with his own as his hips worked frantically in short, powerful thrusts that were pinning Derek in place enough that his feet were off the floor.

Each thrust had Derek crying out in high, desperate little squeaks, too gone for words. Until Peter could see the moment that Derek's sweet little cunt was creamed, see how the boy went slack with pleasure as he got what he needed even as Stilinski worked his hips to draw out his own orgasm.

He turned off the camera, pocketing his phone as he adjusted himself. He'd fuck his own cum into Derek when he came running home to confess this new weakness to his uncle. Now he had just what he needed to keep Stilinski where he wanted him.

He did love when his plans came to fruition. It was such a thrill.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was supposed to wait in the car as Peter went into the Sheriff's Department to talk with Deputy Stilinski. To make sure the man wouldn't take advantage of him, Peter had said. 

It was a relief that he had his uncle to help him through everything happening to him. Someone who had his best interests in mind when Derek couldn't seem to control himself anymore.

He was supposed to wait for Peter to come back, but the scent of Stilinski so close to him again had Derek's mouth watering, his little hole clenching in need of being filled. He squirmed in the passenger seat of Peter's car as time dragged out longer and longer. It felt like hours.

Derek bit his lip, looking around the parking lot for his uncle or, even better, Deputy Stilinski, but no one showed up. He whined, unbuckling himself and slipping out of the car. Maybe if he just saw the deputy, he'd be able to control himself. Maybe then.

He sniffed the air, searching for that familiar scent to follow in a sort of daze he'd almost become used to. It didn't scare him nearly as much as it had before.

"Watch it," a voice snapped, shaking him out of his stupor to realize he'd walked right into someone.

Derek looked up at the tall man in the suit, flushing in embarrassment for being so focused on Deputy Stilinski's scent that he didn't notice him. "Sorry," he mumbled, eyes dropping under the force of the glare he was being subjected to.

But he found his eyes drifting to the man's crotch and how it was snug against the fabric of his pants. How he must have been as big as he was tall. "Excuse me," he squeaked out, rushing past the man before he did it again with someone who wouldn't be as nice as the deputy had been.

He rushed down the hall, pushing into the empty men's room to keep himself from doing something terrible. "Uncle Peter?" he asked, hoping his uncle would hear him and come find him.

No response, but that was to be expected if he was still talking around humans. Derek looked over at the stalls, heading for the one furthest from the door. He couldn't even find the coordination to properly lock it behind him, but it was pushed closed before he shoved a hand down the back of his shorts, fingers pressing into his slick, needy hole.

Peter had given him a bottle of lube, eyes concerned and understanding as he told him that maybe it would help keep him out of trouble if his fingered himself when the urge struck. And the urge seemed strike constantly.

Derek braced himself against the stall wall with his forearm, muffling his shameful noises against his arm as he pressed his fingers in as deep as he could manage. They weren't long enough or thick enough to give himself what he needed so much.

He didn't hear when the door to the bathroom opened, or when the door to hi stall was pushed open, but he did hear the soft, "Fuck, look at that," from the tall man before.

Flushing red, Derek turned his head away in shame and pulled his fingers out of himself. He wanted Deputy Stilinski, not this stranger.

The man chuckled, crowding his way into the stall to shut the door behind him. Then he was pinning Derek in place with his more considerable bulk, making Derek's hole twitch in sick anticipation at what he could get from this man. "You're a horny kid, aren't you?" he asked, pulling Derek's cheeks apart to look at him there.

Derek shook his head, looking over his shoulder at the man's chest where an ID badge labeled him as Agent Rafael McCall. "No," he insisted, even as he could feel his hole wink open as a thick finger brushed over it.

Rafael smirked down at him, rubbing at the rim of Derek's asshole. "Yeah, you are. You looking for someone, kid?"

"N-no," Derek lied, hips twitching with the need for something more substantial than the teasing little brushes.

The man pulled his fingers away suddenly, shoving Derek against the stall wall as he pulled his shorts down to expose more of Derek's ass. "No?" Rafael asked, sounding cruel to Derek. Making him wish he'd found Deputy Stilinski instead. "Just walking around, fucking yourself on your fingers in bathrooms?"

Derek whined, clawing his fingers uselessly against the metal in front of him. He couldn't shove the man away without raising suspicion. He had to wait for Peter to find him, to help him. "I have to go. Please?"

"I'll let you go," Rafael promised, squeezing Derek's cheeks so tight they hurt. But it was the kind of pain that made his dick jump and spurt precum against the stall. "Just let me--"

He tongue was on Derek's hole, flat and hot against the rim, licking a smooth line between his cheeks. Then Rafael was shifting forward to press his tongue inside him, fucking him open in a way Derek hadn't even thought of before.

"Oh, oh," Derek gasped, eyes open wide and mouth slack in shock.

Rafael laughed behind him, fucking him open with his fingers and tongue now.Loosening him up even more than he already was. Making Derek feel so tender and desperate without even having a cock in him. It was different from when he needed the deputy, darker. "You like it? Like when I play with your little boy cunt?"

That word sent a shock of arousal through Derek that he didn't understand. "You said--you said I could go," he said even as his hips angled themselves to get that tongue deeper.

Rafael didn't respond to that, sucking on Derek's hole like he couldn't get enough instead. He wrapped his big hand around Derek's balls, pulling them back to suck one into his mouth to suck on painfully tight, making Derek whimper and gasp once it was released. Then repeating the process with the other.

"Stay still."

He could feel the cool air hit his hole as Rafael pulled away from him. But he could then hear the smooth sound of a zipper being pulled down. "Fuck, you really want it," Rafael muttered as Derek found himself reaching back to keep himself open. So drunk on this foreign need inside him. The blunt head of his dick was suddenly warming Derek's hole back up.

Derek whined, pushing himself back to let that cock sink into him until the stretch of it burned so perfectly. He could distantly hear himself begging, "Fuck me, fuck me. Fill me up. I need your cum."

Everything went fuzzy and hard to think as he was filled so perfectly, speared open on cock like he needed to be. Like he was born to be. He could hear the muffled sounds of Rafael grunting and panting as he fucked into him, hear the filthy, insulting things he was being called as he whined and arched into that cock like the whore he'd always been inside.

But it didn't matter as long as he got the cum he needed. Got filled up enough that his stomach felt round with it.

There was a tsking noise that cut right through his haze then, his senses placing it just outside the bathroom. "Derek, I told you to stay in the car."

"I-I'm sorry," Derek stuttered out through the rough fucking, face smashed against the metal wall. Rafael was hiking his hips up higher so he was forced to stand on his toes to give the right angle to present himself for someone so much taller. "I couldn't help it."

"Shut up," Rafael hissed, not stopping in his desperate need to cum and give it all to Derek's hungry little hole. "Shut up."

He listened to his uncle sigh in disappointment at how Derek couldn't even control himself for one hour left unsupervised. It made Derek flush with shame again, but that was forgotten that blissful moment he could feel hot cum flooding his ass, deep enough that it almost filled the gaping need inside him.

Rafael grunted, hunching into him in sharp little grinding motions as he came, hands brutally tight on Derek's hips. If he'd been human, they would have bruised black and blue. Once the man was catching his breath, he dropped his hold on Derek, letting him hit the hard tile floor as he stepped back.

"Jesus," Rafael muttered, tucking himself away and zipping back up. He ran a hand through damp hair, eyes on Derek. "This didn't happen. Understood? You don't tell anyone."

Outside the room Derek almost thought he heard his uncle laugh at that, but Peter was too kind for it. So he nodded in understanding, trying to find the coordination to tug his shorts back on and keep all that cum from leaking out.

Rafael shot him one last look before he fled the room, leaving Derek sore and almost satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it, baby boy," Peter crowed, watching how Derek desperately worked his hole back on his uncle's dick, fucking himself on that thick piece of meat so shamelessly. "You'll get what you want."

He'd been able to go back home recently, unable to even get hard without something in his ass. He was trained so well to need a thick, hard cock in his little pussy to get off anymore.

Which meant he'd come crawling back to his dear uncle when he found himself in need. Since only Uncle Peter could be trusted with this monstrous need that brewed deep inside the poor boy. He'd keep Derek safe and sound, keep him from being used by all sorts of unsavory characters who might take advantage of the boy.

Out of the kindness of his heart.

Derek clawed completely human fingers against the bathroom stall wall, mouth open as he panted and took what he needed to get off. Little, desperate whines each time he shoved back on his uncle's cock. "Please," he begged, sounding so deliciously gone and delirious.

"What do you need?" Peter asked, running his hands down Derek's sides before shoving his t-shirt up further so it rucked up under his armpits. As much skin exposed as possible. The boy's shorts were down around his ankles and the only thing cutting off all that tanned flesh were the straps of his jock.

"M-more."

Peter smirked down at the display, grabbing for his phone to take a picture of where his dick was stretching Derek's sweet little pink hole open before sending it off to the esteemed Deputy Stilinski along with an address. The man should be out on patrol, after all. He worked his hips in time with his nephew's to fuck him harder. Wet, noisy slaps almost drowning out Derek's high pitched cries.

"U--uncle Peter," Derek cried, unable to keep himself from having his face mashed against the wall with how hard he was being fucked now. Not when he was getting what he'd been forced to need to get off these days.

"I love it when you say it like that," Peter cooed, reaching under his nephew to fondle the damp bulge where his little dick was trapped inside the fabric of his jock strap. He'd gotten off already, but that wasn't going to be enough after almost three days away with the rest of his family. "My perfect little slut. Aren't you?"

Derek whimpered and nodded, hands staying obediently on the wall.

"Say it," Peter replied, hands curling around those slim hips to fuck him more violently. The sort of force a human would never be able to take.

"'m your slut," Derek slurred, eyes slipping closed as he just took it so perfectly. So many weeks of preparation to get to this point where he'd say it without even a flinch.

Peter growled with pleasure at the complete submission of his nephew. "You're my little fuckhole. Just a place for me to cum."

Derek's bushy eyebrows scrunched up at that and his bit his lip as he absorbed the words. He didn't even need the wolfsbane anymore to make him think these things were the truth. 

"Sluts like you need to be filled all the time," Peter continued, holding Derek's hips still as he ground in deep to force out little squeaks of discomfort.

"Fill me, fill me," Derek begged, even as Peter dug claws into the tender flesh of Derek's thighs as he forced those legs further apart. He was so obliging.

Peter snarled as he fucked in a few more times in shallow thrusts, cumming deep inside Derek's abused ass. "You're mine. Do you understand me? Mine," he hissed, moving one hand up to squeeze Derek's throat until the boy was whimpering and nodding helplessly.

"Yours," he chocked out, shaking on Peter's dick. Such a precious little slut.

Once Peter was finished cumming, he dropped his hold of the boy, letting him fall to the floor like a discarded piece of trash. Cum pooled on the floor of the stall beneath his ass. He'd fucked Derek enough that afternoon that he wasn't tightening up like he normally would. That was enough to make Peter lick his lips at how far he'd taken his sweet little nephew.

Derek stayed where he sat, limbs in disarray and features slack in pleasure at getting all that sweet cum inside him. He was panting and the little bulge in his jock twitched as the scent of fresh boy cum filled Peter's senses.

"Such a good boy," Peter crowed, petting Derek's hair like he was nothing more than a dog who needed to be rewarded for good behavior. "Such a good boy for me."

There was the noise of the door to the public rest room opening and the familiar scent of gun oil and ashamed arousal that could only be Deputy Stilinski. It was a rarely used mensroom far enough along a hiking trail in the woods outside Beacon Hills that the man couldn't refuse the temptation.

"In here, Deputy," Peter called, watching as Derek looked up at him in surprise and feebly attempted to pull his shorts back up to cover himself. How sweet of him. Naive, but sweet. "I'm afraid I won't be nearly enough to satisfy Derek today."

He pushed the stall door open to let Stilinki see the mess Derek was, damp with perspiration and still flushed red. Possibly a blush of shyness. He did have a strange affection for the Deputy that Peter would have to break at some later date.

Stilinski licked his lips, hands flexing as he repressed the urge to reach for the boy. "I shouldn't be here."

Peter rolled his eyes at the lingering threads of morality the man clung to. Another thing he'd have to break. But he had a feeling it would be an amazing thing once he got Stilinski him where he wanted him. He smirked, stalking toward the man as Derek scrambled to his feet behind him. "And yet here you are," he said, tucking himself away and zipping up his pants as he walked past to the sinks.

He kept his back turned on them, washing his hands. In the dingy mirror, he could see the needy expression on Derek's face as he fumbled with Stilinski's belt. "I want it," Derek whined, shoving those hideous uniform pants down.

"Derek," Stilinski sighed, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. The movement of Derek's arm made it perfectly clear to Peter that he was jerking the man off.

"Fuck me," Derek begged.

Peter turned around to lean against the sink, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the pair. "Go on, Deputy," he drawled, using the title to get Stilinski's hackles up. "Fuck him. Fuck the little slut."

Derek's eyes fluttered and he moaned at the word. It was apparently the right trigger to get Stilinski to snarl and shove Derek back against the stall door. He spun the boy around so Derek was forced to hold onto the metal for balance as Stilinski shoved his cock inside him. The punch of it forced a shout of pleasure out of Derek.

Sharp little hunches of Stilinski's hips had Derek hiccuping out a little grunt over the wet slap of flesh and shaking of metal. "You want it?"

Derek nodded, arching his back to get more of Stilinski's thick cock in him. Stretching him out more than Peter's managed.

Peter licked his lips, moving forward to put his hand on Stilinski's back before dragging it up his shoulder. He felt the man tense beneath his hand, but not miss a beat in fucking his nephew. "Is it nice and wet for you?" Peter asked, brushing his lips against Stilinski's ear. A position that allowed him the perfect view of just where that cock split Derek open.

"Fuck," Stilinski ground out, skipping a beat and making Derek whine his displeasure.

"He's so tight around you," Peter continued, reaching around to trace the tight pink pucker where Stilinski's cock was pistoning in and out of him. He dragged his fingers over it for a moment before roughly forcing a finger into his nephew along with that cock. "Or is he tighter now?"

"Uncle--uncle Peter," Derek sobbed, even as his ass hungrily took it. He shook and whimpered as Peter forced in another finger.

Stilinski gasped along with the boy, fucking into him like a man possessed. He had to feel positively virgin tight right now. "Fuck, fuck--"

"Do you think he could take us both?" Peter asked, mouthing at Stilinski's throat as he pressed his fingers into Derek to keep the boy as stretched wide as he could. Each little whimper of pain and the overwhelming scent of precum oozing from the boy was worth it. "That sweet hole stretched wide on our dicks? Writhing on it like the fuckhole he is."

Derek squeaked at the word, shoving back as his poor little mind linked it to cumming. "I want it. I want it. So much cum in me, filling me," he babbled.

"Yes," Stilinski groaned, forcing his cock in deep and just relishing the tightness. His hands turning white against Derek's hips from the force he was holding the boy with. "Yes, fuck you open. So loose and wet."

"He'll never be satisfied by just one cock again," Peter whispered, grinding his own renewed hard on against Stilinski's hip. He pulled his fingers out of Derek's asshole, enjoying the whimper from both the man and the boy. How easy they were to train.

He moved around, roughly yanking on Derek's hair to force the boy's face down to where he was level with Peter's crotch. Derek had to grab onto his uncle's hips to stay up under the force of Stilinski's fucking, face mashed against the bulge in Peter's pants. "Why don't you help him, Deputy? He needs more."

Stilinski looked up at him, no defiance or morality in that panting expression. Then he moved his hands to grab hold of Derek's round ass cheeks, pulling them apart before slowly pressing a blunt finger into Derek's hole along with his cock.

Derek cried out, shoving his hips back to get that stretch. "Yes, yes!" he panted hot and wet against Peter's crotch.

The expression on Stilinski's face turned to one of almost wonder as he shoved in another finger. Derek shifted and writhed on the impossible stretch, taking more than Peter had ever trained him for. It was a proud moment to see just how deprived his nephew had become.

Stilinski grunted, jerking forward as his orgasm came over him, flooding Derek's cunt with the cum he needed to get off anymore. It was amazing to watch the dumbfounded slack expression on Derek's face as he orgasmed again with the speed only a teenager could manage after so short a time since the last one.

Peter would really appreciated this moment when he had to send his nephew back to his parents, Derek hanging off a pillar of the community's cock, cum leaking down his thigh as Stilinski pulled his fingers out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
